Just A Dream Or Is It?
by Aria Naerwyn
Summary: AU SG1 comes back from an overnight mission, and Sam starts acting oddly. Is it just a dream she's having, or is it really true?
1. Back at the SGC

Anything relating to the SGC or SG-1 does not belong to me... Nor am I getting money for this... If I did own it tho, Sam and Jack would have been together since, like, Episode 1! LOL

Enjoy!

Love'n'Hugs

Chapter 1- Back at the SGC

SG-1 had just returned from P3X-M34 and was sitting in the infirmary doing their Post-Mission Tests. Colonel Jack O'Neill was, as usual, complaining about skipping this part and 'begging' to be let go. As usual, he did not succeed.

"Doc! Please! I'm fine. Just like every other mission we've been on! Can I just go?"

"Colonel, for the last time, no!"

"He does this every time and every time you tell him no and now he's over there pouting and he's going to come to me later in my lab and say how mean you are and call you a 'Napoleonic Power Monger'!"

"Well, Major, I guess you will have to put up with it for yet another mission!" Doctor Fraiser said with a smile, and then laughed as Major Samantha Carter let out a groan. It was true though. Her CO would always figure out the time that she was busiest and choose then to come and torment her, but, she had to admit (if only to herself) that almost all the time she was too flustered by something and then he would come in, distract her, then leave, and then, after all that, she could figure out what she had been missing.

"DOC!" He yelled, startling Sam out of her reverie.

"No Colonel! For the last time so stop asking!" Janet yelled back. She looked back to Sam and they started to laugh. As Janet continued her check-up they talked about the mission. It had been an over-nighter and Jan was anxious to hear what had happened.

"I tell you it was the funniest thing!" Sam was telling her friend in a low voice. "I went into the bushes to relieve myself and I guess the Colonel did the same and didn't realise that I wasn't in my sleeping bag because just as I was walking back I saw him with his back to me!"

"So… what's so funny about that?"

"He was only in his boxers!" She said, trying to keep her voice low.

"What do you think he's in when I do physicals?"

"Are they tight Homer Simpson boxers?" Sam inquired with a smile.

"Oh I see!" Her friend replied with one of her own.

"Don't say anything to him though! He doesn't know I saw him."

"Scout's honour! Hey, what's thing? How did this get on your back? Does it hurt?"

"Nope. Not even when you poke at it!" Sam grinned as she felt her friend poke at her back.

"Okay. Just making sure! Well, just let me know if it does start to hurt! Other then that, you're free to go!"

"Sure! Thanks."

"Now get out of here so I can annoy the Colonel a little more!"

"Great!" Sam said with a smile and a groan. A few seconds later she heard her CO call out. "Hey! How come you get to leave! Doc!" Sam smiled to herself and left to get a shower and changed.

Please R&R! Thanks!


	2. Please Say I'm Dreaming!

Again… SG-1 and all related material are not mine:( The storyline, however, is! Hehe (Go me!)

Chapter 2- Please Say I'm Dreaming!

Sam woke up to the blaring of the sirens warning of an incoming wormhole.

SG-1 and General Hammond got called to the Gateroom and since she had fallen asleep in her BDUs, Sam shot out of her room and was the first one down into the Gateroom. When she got there, SG-3 was walking down the ramp. One of them was limping. Badly.

"Get a medic team down here, Stat!" Sam shouted, and then turned back to Major Birk, who was the newest leader of the team. "What happened here Major?"

"The Goulds set up an ambush. The Lieutenant here sprained his ankle running back to the gate." Suddenly Sam jumped back and stared at him.

"Is something wrong Carter?" Col. O'Neill asked, coming up behind her.

"Sir, I think Major Birk is a Goa'uld."

"What the hell are you talking about, Carter?" he asked, but when Sam looked at him, his eyes glowed with the tell-tale signs of having a symbiote. All of a sudden, Sam's head began to swim.

"Sir, I thought that Kanan left you?"

"He did." But Jack's voice had changed as well by this time. Just then Hammond and Teal'C walked in.

"Is something wrong Major?" Hammond asked in concern. He looked at the medical team looking after SG-3 but could not see any signs nor cause of major distress for Carter. His voice also sounded a little off to Sam as well. Her eyes widened as she slowly backed away from the group and almost backed into one of the medics as she turned to run out of the Gateroom.

_This has to be a dream! Please just let this be a REALLY bad nightmare!_ Sam thought to herself as she ran to the armoury to get a zat to defend herself with. _When the hell did all this happen anyways? They couldn't have ALL been made Goulds while I was asleep because I would have gotten one as well!_

When she got to the armoury, she pulled out a zat and one of the standard pistols that they used on their missions. Just as she started to leave, SG-1, two members of SG-3, Gen. Hammond and Dr. Fraiser cornered her in the small room. SG-3 and Teal'C all had zats pointing at her.

"Calm down Sam. No one's going to hurt you. I promise. You're going to be just fine." Said Janet.

"Yeah Carter, just chill out." Retorted Jack.

Sam's head was starting to hurt again and she was feeling a little more light headed, but she knew she had to stand her ground. _I have to get out of here! I have to warn Someone!_ She thought to herself again. With a sudden, loud yell to startle everyone, Sam shot off her zat four times hitting Jack, Maj. Birks, Hammond and Fraiser before Teal'C shot Sam once in the chest. As Sam sunk to the floor, Jonas grabbed her before she hurt herself even more.


	3. Finding Out What's Wrong

Again… Wishing that they were mine, but they aren't! Except for Amanda and the Guy who you meet later on! They are… oh! And the story line! That's mine too! Hehehe

Love'n'Hugs

Chapter 3- Finding Out What's Wrong

As Sam slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up, she found herself unable to move. At first she thought it was because her head hurt so much but then she realized that it was because that she was tied to the bed. She tried to fight the restraints holding her, but to no avail. It was obvious that Dr. Fraiser was listening for her because the small doctor had come to the edge of the bed.

"Sam your fine. Calm down. You'll be just fine." She said, and her voice sounded wrong but Sam couldn't figure it out because her head still hurt. When Sam looked at her friend, she saw that Janet's eyes glowed and started her struggle for freedom anew. By this time, Jack had woken up and was over helping the small doctor to try and restrain Sam, but it seemed the more they tried to stop her, the more she fought back. Sam even managed somehow to pull her IV out.

Just then the Stargate's alarms when off. _"Unscheduled_ _Off-World Activation!"_ it blared out over the speakers.

A little while later, after Sam had quieted down a bit (with the help of some sedative), Teal'C, Jonas, and three other people dressed in Tok'ra uniforms walked into the room. One of them looked a little young, but then Jack and Janet recognized her as Amanda, the young woman they had met on P3X-2R4, and who was "friend" to Jolinar's sister, Tem'kra. With her were Jacob Carter and a person they didn't know.

"Hey Jack! How are you?" Amanda said in her all-to-cheerful voice.

"Okay I guess. Carter hit me with a zat, so I'm, you know."

"Sore?" Then she giggled when he nodded yes. She walked over, gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "There. Feel better?" And actually, he did.

"Umm… Thanks?" Amanda smiled at him and then walked over to Sam.

"Hey sweetie! Its okay, you're safe now! I'm here, sleep now." Then she brushed her forehead softly and Sam fell to sleep.

"Wha-? How?" Jack asked in confusion. Jacob smiled and walked over to the other side of the bed.

"Will she be alright?"

"Yeah. We just need to get her to another room. The tighter we hold her down, the harder she will fight back. I know the planet from personal experience. It's called a Spondulicks plant. It's a hallucinogenic that reacts with the serotonin in the brain. There are no drugs to help get rid of it quickly so it's just going to have to run it's course, and that is going to take some time. And no, there is no cure for it on Eltar either, Tearin."

"Spondulicks?" Asked O'Neill.

"It's the English word for it. I know, I know. Odd! In Eltaran it's called 'Gleonar'."

"Glue-what?" everyone laughed and it eased the tension a little. Just then Sam started to stir again.

"Hush now, hush now. Nacuna shlei im nahhur," and with that she fell back to sleep.

"What did you say to her and how did you do that?" Jacob asked. The third person who was with them looked at Amanda and when she nodded stepped forward.

"She said, 'Hush now. Fear not, for you are safe here.'" When Amanda looked at him with raised eyebrows he swiftly added, "More or less."

Jack looked at Amanda and pointed his head towards Tearin. "So who is the guy next to you? Obviously he's from Eltar as well or he wouldn't have known what you said… Right?"

"Yes Jack. He's from Eltar." Amanda said something to the young man in Eltaran and he nodded his head. He went over to the other side of the bed and started to undo the straps as Amanda worked on the other side. Before anyone could stop them Amanda was finishing on Sams' neck strap.

"You know, if she wakes up she _will_ be able to start running again." Jack 'informed' them.

"You know, if she wakes up I can snap my fingers and she'll hit the floor!" Amanda 'informed' him back.

"Oh, I see."

"No, you understand." She said with a smile. Jack just groaned.

"Well. We should probably get started on that room. Hey Doc! Iso room 1?"

"Yeah, we should get all the extra mattresses out of storage so she can't hurt herself against the walls." Dr. Fraiser said as she moved towards the phone.

"It is already done. Milady and I did that while we were undoing the major."

"Tearin."

"Yes?"

"How many times have I told you _Not_ to call me that?"

"Obviously not enough!" He replied with a grin.

"How long have you two known each other?" Jacob asked.

"Since our mother's wombs. We even have an arranged marriage that we are trying Really hard to get out of."

"Arranged? How does that work?" Jonas asked.

"Just as it sounds. Your parents make an agreement that on a certain day of a certain month the children to marry. It sucks because if you don't like the person, you still have to marry them."

"That doesn't sound very loving to me. I mean to force your children to marry against his or her will just seems wrong."

"Oh no! We love each other! Just as long as he stops his perfect facsimile of 'Jack-ism'."

"'Jack-ism'?"

"Yea. 'Jack-ism'. It's someone who acts like you. Or does anything that you would do and/or say!"

"Oh." Everyone laughed.

"Hey Tearin, help me get Sam into the Iso room."

"Yes, Milady." He said, slyly looking at her.

"Jacob, you're closest to him. Cuff him upside the head for me please dear?"

SMACK

"Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"I told you that one of these days you'd get smacked for it. Now. Be a good boy and help me get Sam to her room."

Yes Ma'am."

Hope u liked it!

Translations:

Nacuna shlei im nahhur- Pronounced: nah-Coon-ah Sh-lay em Nah-hur. Lit. Trans: "Do not fear now, for you are safe here."

Gleonar: Pronounced: Glay-oh-nar. Eltaran. A type of plant that excretes a chemical that has hallucinogenic properties when mixed with Serotonin.

Spondulicks: Pronounced: Spawn-dull-Licks. English word for the Gleonar Plant.


	4. In the Iso Room

Again… Wishing that they were mine, but they aren't! Except for Amanda and Tearin.

Love'n'Hugs

Chapter 4- In the Iso Room

Sam sat in the corner hugging her knees to her chest. She just sat there, staring at the door as if waiting for something to happen. As she sat there watching and waiting, the door opened and Jacob, Jack, and Amanda all walked in.

"Stay away!" She said with meaning but still clutching her knees. "Just… Stay away." She said a little quieter.

Amanda has changed into some other clothes and was now wearing a Notre Dame t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with sneakers. As she walked up to Sam, she crouched lower as if to be less threatening. The closer she got, the more Sam seemed to recognize her. Amanda was finally next to Sam and was sitting down beside her when Sam reached out and grabbed Amanda. Neither of them moved as one consoled the other.

"I'm so glad you're here! I swear their trying to kill me! Either that or they want information about stuff, I'm not too sure yet."

"No. You're safe now, I'm here. No one is going to hurt you now. But you have to tell me something. Who is trying to get the info from you?"

"The Goa'uld. But I haven't told them anything, I swear!"

"I believe you, don't worry!"

"Tammy, Tammy, guess what!" Sam whispered excitedly as she let go of Amanda, using Tem'kras' nickname. She continued at Amanda's nod. "I've been to another planet!"

_She sounds so proud of herself!_ Mandy thought to herself. "Have you now?" She asked back 'sceptically'.

"Yup! And they even taught me their language!" Sam sounded so proud but she was also acting rather childish about it.

"Oh? But how did you get there and back?"

Sam looked like she needed to think, and then she said very slowly and shyly, "You know that beamy thing on Star Trek?"

"Yes," Amanda said slowly. "The Transport."

"Yeah! That's how!"

"I see. And how did you get back home?"

"You can't tell anyone this or they'll kill you, but…" Then she leaned in really close and whispered in Amanda's ear, "The Stargate."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone." Amanda whispered back just as quietly.

Just then Dr. Fraiser and Dr. Warner walked in and Sam huddled back up again. Amanda turned to look and then turned back to Sam. "I'm going to pretend to be one of them, okay? You stay here." Then turned when Sam nodded and walked over to where everyone was standing.

"Well, she thinks everyone is trying to kill her except me. She thinks she's been to another planet, which isn't far off the mark, but…" Then she turned to Jack. "Oh yeah… has she seen Star Trek recently, because she said something about the transporters taking her to the planet and the Stargate bringing her back."

"Not that I know of."

"Okay." Then she turned to Fraiser and said rather quickly. "Can you go and get a pill of Dioxypolyacetic Triprotic- or do you have that here? And a sugar pill. Please?"

"Could you say that a little slower please?" Dr. Fraiser asked politely.

"Di-oxy-poly-acetic tri-pro-tic. It's a chemical that when introduced into the body orally, puts one to sleep and basically shuts down any non-essential brain functions. It helps the body relax enough that it gets rid of any toxins in the body. It's basically a substance that puts the body into a controlled coma."

"No, we don't have anything like that."

"Okay. I'll get Tearin to run home and get some then." She closed her eyes lightly and then a few seconds later she opened them again. "Okay, He's on his way. Doctor Fraiser, would you mind going and getting the sugar pill while we wait for him?" She asked politely.

"Sure. And I'll get the pill from Tearin at the same time." Janet said.

Once Janet left Amanda went back over to Sam. "Hey, how you holding up?" she asked quietly.

"Okay I guess."

"Hey Sam, do you want to teach me some of that other language you learned so they don't know what we're saying?" Amanda asked with a smile.

"Sure! Okay. Here's how you say 'Hello'."

"Okay. Hello."

Sam gathered herself up, stuck out her elbows, put her chin to her right shoulder and jumped while yelling, "Boing!", and throwing her head to the left. Jack tried really hard not to laugh- it really wasn't funny and yet it somehow was- Sam's dad shook his head in disbelief and Doctor Warner just stood there while Amanda looked blankly at Sam.

"Oh, I see. So you say 'Boing"." She said in utter disbelief, trying to keep a straight face.

"No, no, no, no, no… not Boing!" She drew herself up again and repeated what she had done just a few moments ago.

"I see." Just then, Janet walked into the room and Amanda looked up, told Sam that she would be right back and walked over to the little group.

"You missed it Doc. It was a priceless Sam Carter moment!" Jack was saying to her.

"Not _That_ priceless, Jack." Amanda retorted. Jack just shrugged and smiled softly.

"Tearin said that the only dose he could get was the 100kL and was wondering if that was too much." Janet informed Amanda.

Amanda closed her eyes to do the calculations, smiled and opened her eyes again. "Nope. It's pretty much the same that we would normally give to a female that is the same age and build of Sam."

"Just curious, but how much is that in our units?" Doctor Warner asked.

"It's equivalent to approximately 300cc."

"Isn't that a bit much?" Janet asked, rather concerned for Sam's safety.

"No. That's the normal dose. And no, it doesn't matter what race Jack."

"Just thought I'd ask."

"Just, stay here." With that, she turned back to Sam. "Okay Sweetie, you need to take this. It will help you out."

Sam tried to push back into the wall even further. "NO! It's Poison! You ARE one of Them!" she yelled.

"No, no, no! Sweetie!" Amanda got close and whispered into Sam's ear. "This is an Anti-poison. So if they _do_ give you poison, it won't hurt you." Then she held out her other hand. "See? I'm going to take one too. Do you want me to take mine first?"

"Yes!" She said stubbornly, but quietly. So Amanda took the sugar pill and opened her mouth to show Sam that, indeed, it was gone. Sam, being satisfied, took hers and a few moments later fell asleep.

"Well she'll be out for a long while. If you want, Janet, you can take her back to the infirmary. She will be perfectly fine now that the DAT is in her system."

"You are absolutely sure about this?" Doctor Warner asked, sceptically.

"Look. I know this from personal experience AND from treating several other people. So yes, I am Absolutely sure!" She said, rather annoyed. Just then Tearin walked in, stood in the doorway, took one look at the sleeping Sam then pushed the door wide open.

"I guess she's asleep then. Are we taking her back to the infirmary now?"

"I don't know. Dr. Fraiser?"

"You're the one that knows what's going on, and if you say she's okay to leave, then I'll take your word for it."

"Cool!" Then Tearin walked over to where Sam was, picked her up, and before anyone could say anything, walked out of the room and headed for the main infirmary.

_AN: Sorry it took so long to get up guys! I've been really busy with school and whatnot (stupid midterms! Grrr) okay… there's a problem with the ending tho... I have three. There are three ways that this can end. I won't tell you what they are right now, as I am going to post all three. But I do need to know which one is the best because that one is going to get edited and possibly published in my local newspaper!_

_I know this chappie seems really cheesy, but it actually happened to a friend of mine. She forgot to take her meds one morning after we had all had a weekend of Stargate and really did end up in a padded room. I had Amanda's part in it. Don't worry, my friend told me to make this into a story! She thinks it's great! _

_Oh, and one more thing! I'm not putting up the endings until I have at least 3 new reviews for this one! Sorry guys, but ME NEED feedback!_

_Love you all!_


	5. Ending 1

Again… Wishing that they were mine, but they aren't! Except for Amanda and Tearin.

Love'n'Hugs

Chapter 5- Ending #1

As Sam woke up for the second time in one of the infirmaries beds, she had a slit headache and a huge urge to tell someone about the strange dream that she had had. She was also slightly confused about why she was in the infirmary, but the need to tell someone about the dream was overwhelming the curiosity for an explanation. As if on cue, Janet, Amanda and someone she didn't know walked to her bedside from where they were talking.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Janet asked.

"My head hurts a little and I'm kind of curious of why I'm here. But first and foremost, I **Really** need to tell you all about this dream I had!"

"Alright then. Tell us about this dream." The stranger said.

"Who are you?"

"No one you need to know!" Said Amanda jokingly, with a grin on her face.

"Sure." Sam answered, a bit unsure. "Well, anyways. First I could have sworn that SG-3 was all turned into Goa'ulds and then the rest of the base as well…"

A little while later…

"Wow!" Said Amanda curiously. "I wish I remembered that much when I got stung by the G plant myself!"

"You… So that was all…" Sam let her head fall back onto the pillow.

"Crap! I didn't hurt anyone? Did I?"

"No, but you really did zat General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill."

"Crap!"

"Ya know sis; if you don't stop saying that you'll end up turning into Jack yourself!" Amanda said jokingly.

"M'Lady. We must be going now. Major Carter is well and there are other matters to attend to." Tearin said, a smile playing slightly on his lips. Amanda looked at him sweetly. Maybe too sweetly.

"Tearin, heart…"

"Yes," he responded, his smile fading.

"You better hide when we get home, because I've had enough of you calling me that. Alright?"

Sam and Janet heard him gulp. "Yes M'am."

"Good boy." She purred, a little too softly. Then she turned back to Sam and smiled gently. "Okay sweetie. I gotta be heading home, but I promise that everything will be fine. Don't worry; there aren't any serious side effects to the DAT, okay?"

"What do you mean by 'No serious side effects'?"

"Well, all the giddiness that Sam is going threw is the only side effect that takes place. It's just her nerves readjusting to being awake. It should ware off in a few hours. If not, just throw her into a cold shower and that will work." She ignored the goofy grin that Tearin had on his face.

"Okay" said Sam and Janet at the same time.

"Hey Amanda, take care. And don't hurt the guy too much!" Sam laughed.

"Oh… I won't!" She laughed back. Then she turned and walked out of the room with Tearin in tow.


	6. Ending 2

Again… Wishing that they were mine, but they aren't! I promise to put them back when I'm done playing with them!.

Love'n'Hugs

Chapter 6- Ending #2

Sam woke up in her lab with her head on her papers.

"Wow. Weird enough dream!" She looked at her watch- 0330. She'd been asleep only 3 ½ hrs.

"Alright Carter, time for some sleep or Jack will kick your ass!" She smiled at the name that she only used to herself and shut down her computer, tidied up her papers, turned the lights off in her lab and headed for the room she occupied wile on base.

_AN: I know this one was short, but that's all there was too it! The third one will be up hopefully by the end of the week! I'm still getting it beta-ed!_

_Cheers all!_


End file.
